I can do it
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Gretel had did her corse and she can do it, when she married Jason she can do it, when Gretel is having a baby, she can do it. Gretel always tells herself that she can do it no matter what.
1. Gretel is a chamption

**This is my first Hansel and Gretel (witch hunters fanfiction) so go easy on my grammar.**

It was qutie in the city and nothing has happened but Hansel and his sister Gretel were killing witch's for the city to save lives who live in the city.

Gretel and Hansel had never had a boyfriend and a girlfriend in their life and they want one so bad Hansel in the meantime was watching Gretel doing corses over and under poles and other things and was doing her shooting for the witch hunters show Gretel is in the show she was doing very well like before.

"wow sis, you did great; I think the others are going to be so jealous that you're great."

"thanks." Gretel said after she heard what her brother said.

"wow, you're sweating girl." Hansel said seeing his sister sweating on her head, neck and chest.

"yeah, I need to cool off; but first I want to do it again."

"sis, you look hot cool off for a bit."

"ok, I'll take a shower and cool off; man I stink bad." Gretel said as she took a towel and had it around her neck.

"you need to drink too, I don't want to see you dehydraded." Hansel said.

"yeah, I need a bottel of water now."

"and you were woking up for 5 hours after breakfast, you look like you're hungry."

"I'm ok for now, I can handle anything Hansel." Gretel said then her stomach let out a huge growl, Gretel heard it and put her hands on her stomach.

"you sounded hungry, after shower and a drink; you should eat something." Hansel said.

"yeah, I better before I wear off myself; and be too tried to do anything esle."

2 days later

Gretel was practicing her corses for the witch hunter show this Friday it was Monday.

"hey Gretel, I see 2 kids; and they're brother and sister like us." said Hansel as Gretel finnished her corses and came to her brother.

"wow, this I want to see what they look like."

When Hansel and Gretel were talking about the new brother and sister they found them when they got to the front door of the house.

"hello, nice to meet you; I'm; Gretel and this is my brother; Hansel."

"hello Gretel, I'm; Jennifer and this is my brother; Jason."

"wow, great names." said Hansel as he looked at Jennifer with his eyes wide open same with Gretel at Jason.

"nice to meet you too." Jennifer said.

"and why do you two have guns?" asked Jason.

"oh those guns? we're witch hunters, we killed lots of witches in the past and we still do kill witches."

"sweet, we do it too." Jason said.

"nice." said Hansel.

Few days later

It was Friday and it was Gretel's corses day when she passes she'll win a medel that has a gun on it, has chose who to marry and get 1 000 000 000 dollors.

"Gretel, are you sure you want to do this?" asked her brother.

"yes, I'm sure; I'll do great."

"ok."

At the witch hunter show

Gretel was doing her corses without a single mistake she was doing well with Jaso, Jennifer and Hansel chering her on and tell her she was doing fine.

"I can do it." Gretel said to herself as she did everything she had to do in the corse.

Few minutes later

After the show was over the lady the leader of her camp was about to say who was the winners.

"ok, thrid place; winning 900 000 dollors go to. Gloria, well done girl," "and in second place winning 800 000 goes to, Max; well done boy."

Hansel, Jason and Jennifer were hopping Gretel will become first.

"and in 1st place, they can only be one top gurl; winning 1 000 000 000 dollors and a chose of who to marry, who never made a single mistake; and that prize goes to...Gretel!" shouted the leader as Gretel felt sruprise and happy so she smiled and came to the leader and retrive her prize the money and she gets her real prize who to marry.

"so, when Gretel won this champtionship; she tolled me allot about Jason, Jennifer, and Hansel she can chose now who to marry. Gretel why not you say a few words about this." Then Gretel went to the mic smiling.

"and I just want to thank my brother for the training that we did in the past, and I really loved what my brother did;and I'll chose to marry Jason. Because before this started he said to me 'I love you my love.' And my reaction was like 'aaawww' so I want Jason to come down." Gretel as as Jason came down with Jennifer and Hansel to tell Gretel that she did amazing.

"you did great Gretel, I'm so proud of you my love." Jason said as he slipped a ring in Gretel's finger.

"and I love you to honey." Gretel said as she slipped a ring in Jason's finger and then they kissed.

end of chapter 1


	2. Brooklyn's first appearince

After Jason and Gretel were married Jason knocked Gretel up last night and he had devorcied from Gretel and Jason and Jennifer went to go to the next part of the world.

Hansel was making breakfast as then Gretel came downstairs sat on a chair near the table and started to cry Hansel was wondering what it upsetting Gretel.

"Gretel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"it was Jason." Gretel sobbed.

"what didi Jason did?"

"Jason, he said he knocked me up; I'm pregnant and when I woke up and looked everywhere in town, he was gone; and Jennifer said before she lefted with Jason that he knocked me up, and he is going to kill himself for getting me pregnant."

"I see, I'm sorry that had to happen."

"I know, I'm trying to calm down; but I can't stop crying." Gretel sobbed again.

"I understand, but taht's wonderful that you're pregnant." Hansel said.

"uh?"

"you're going to be a mother, it's wonderful." Hansel commented.

"oh, I guess that having a baby isn't so bad." Gretel said as she was calming herself down.

Hansel then nodded.

Meanwhile at the woods.

"so, who is going to help me with the baby?" Gretel asked.

"well, Jason is the father; I'll help you sis; I'm a uncle." Hansel said.

"so, that means for me when I'm pregnant; no witch hunting."

"no, I don't want anything bad to happened to you." Hansel said "that's what I'm afriad of."

"I'll keep my baby safe, nomatter what."

"thanks sis." said Hansel as he hugged his pregnant sister.

Few minutes later

The witch's were in the cave in the montain cove their we see a little girl that looks like the leader her name was Brooklyn she was only 3 years old and was ready to hunt very soon.

"Brookly, where are you going?" asked Brooklyn's mother.

"mommy, I'm going to play in the woods."

"I'm going with you, mommy has been through with Hansel and Gretel." said the witch.

"what witch hunters mommy?" asked Brooklyn.

"they kill hundereds of us witches years ago, so I don't want you to die like this; I want you to grow up to find a male and have children of your own."

Then Brooklyn was Jason alone to kill himself after knocking up Gretel.

"mommy, that guy has a gun; please kill him he's gonna kill me!"

"no, he's not." growled the mother witch as she ran to Jason to knock his gun away from his arms and then snak her teeth into his neck and killed Jason.

"mommy, is it safe?" asked Brooklyn.

"yes sweet heart, it is safe."

"so mommy, can you show me how to hunt?"

"sure sweetie, but first we must get somewhere. Where no one can find us." the mother witch said and then she and her daughter were off to hunt.

end of chapter 2


	3. Mother and daughter bond

When Brooklyn was with the witch at hunting she became a very good hunter until Brooklyn was runing to chase the butterfly until she ran into Hansel and Gretel the two witch hunters.

"what is this Hansel?" asked Gretel as Hansel picked Brooklyn up.

"it's one of the witch's offspring, what are you doing here?" asked Hansel then Brooklyn let out a loud scream that made her mother ran to find her to see Hansel holding her child and Gretel who looked a little sick.

"put my child down, leave her alone don't kill her she did nothing wrong!" shrieked the mother witch then Hansel put her daughter down.

"I'm sorry, I fought it was something else." Hansel said.

"it's fine, now what were you two doing in the dark woods?"

"we're just taking a walk, that's all."

"please, we didn't mean to harm your child." Gretel said.

"oh, you've all ready met my daughter Brooklyn; and soon when I'm very old and died she'll take my place as queen of the witches." said the mother witch.

"we killed thounds of them years ago."

"and this will stop, once you made this dissction."

"we will stop, my sister is pregnant; and if I see you take a step in my town you'll be killed." growled Hansel.

"ok, then whta will happened to my daughter?" asked the mother witch Gretel stand infront of the witch.

"we'll take care of her, not to become evil like you were years ago." growled Gretel as she and Hansel lefted and Brooklyn lefted with her mother.

At the cave in montain cove

The mother witch had Brooklyn in her hands and then she put Brooklyn in her bed as her daughter was very tried.

"good night mother." Brooklyn said.

"good night, my little princess." the mother witch said as then she heard crying from the other room and it was one of her sisters one of them gave birth to twins while she was gone.

"wow, how beautiful scene is this?"

"I gave birth sister, my little son and daughter; do you know what to name them?"

"Hex can be the girl, and Scar can be the boy, and when they grow up; they'll learn how to fight like a real woman does." growled the mother witch.

Back in town in Hansel and Gretel's house

Gretel was sleeping in her room while Hansel was taking a shower.

Gretel was having a dream about her baby growing up to be just like her, Gretel wanted her baby to be a girl so she can fight witches. Well when her baby is old enough.

end of chapter 3


	4. Muriel's past, and her new daughter

Gretel is only a month pregnant and they never saw the witch or her daughter in a while.

"well we haven't seen that witch and her daughter in a while, that's good because I don't want her; near me or my baby." Gretel said.

"that should be good, don't you think sis?"

"yep, I hope its works."

Few minutes later

Brooklyn was with her mother on the hunting and she and her mother were hidding in the bushes they were going to chase a deer.

"ok Brooklyn, watch carefuly at the deer; and when you have a chance chase it and kill it." said the mother witch as then Brooklyn punced on the deer and bit his neck was a chooking him as blood was coming out of his neck and then he was strugling to get free from the daughter but her teeth that bit his neck harder was chooking him more as he was getting weaker and weaker and then he finally died.

"you got him." the mother witch said.

"yes I did mommy, can I go play now?" asked Brooklyn.

"sure sweetie, and becareful."

"I will."

Back at the town

Hansel and Gretel were walking around looking for any bad witches who were or are going to kill them until Brooklyn was in the town and no one seemed to caught her for being a killer witch in the town until Hansel and Gretel saw her right in front of them Brookly felt a little scared.

"please, don't hurt me." Brooklyn whimppered

"we won't." Gretel said.

"uh? Gretel are you crazy? that witch can kill people when she is all grown up."

"Hansel, she's just a little girl." Gretel snarled at Hansel as Brooklyn was going near to her the mother witch appeard once again.

"Brooklyn you disobayed me, I tolled you not to go near the witch hunters!" yelled the mother witch.

"but mommy, Gretel and Hansel won't hurt or kill me; I just wanted to be friends with them, you and your sisters should try to be friends too." Brooklyn pointed out.

"we'll talk about this when we get home, now let mommy talk with these witch hunters."

Hansel didn't want the mother witch to come closer to Gretel so he got infront of her.

"you will not get to my pregnant sister, now what do you want?" growled Hansel.

"I didn't want your pregnant sister or her baby, I wanted Brooklyn to stay away from you; so she said that she wanted us and her to be friends with you two witch hunters." the mother witch growled.

"I know what Brooklyn means, she didn't want to hurt us; so get out of this town before anyone sees you."

"I just wanted to get my daughter, when she raned off into this town; I was so worried that she could have been killed because of you two."

"but mother of Brooklyn, we were not going to hurt your daughter; she wanted us to be friends." Gretel said to the mother witch.

"but she's my daughter, you're going to have a baby; that's what I heard from a few weeks ago." said the mother witch.

"yeah yeah yeah, we get it Muriel."

"yeah, I knew you would never forget the name of me; I must be off to talk with my daughter."

"becareful." Gretel said the mother witch ran far away from the town Hansel then yelled "and don't come back!"

At the dark woods in the witches cave

Brooklyn was playing with her cousins up on the mountains with their ants and sisters then the mother witch of Brooklyn showed up upset and angry.

"hey sis, I caught a bear today and he's in the dinning tabel."

Then the mother witch of Brooklyn was very mad.

"sisters, can you please take your children and leave me alone; I have to talk to Brooklyn." the mother witch said as her sisters took their children and lefted Brooklyn and their oldest sister.

"Brooklyn, come here." Muriel called as Brooklyn sat on the large flat rock where they can see the view.

The horned witch sighed at what she was going to say.

"Brooklyn, I'm very; angry and upset at you."

"but mommy, I.." Brooklyn tried to tell her mom.

"you could have been hurt or killed, I'm very angry and upset with you; you will not go anywhere without one of us for now on." Muriel growled.

"but mommy, I wanted to be friends with Gretel."

"she is using you to kill me, and our family."

"no, she will be a prefcet mother when her baby is born; I wanted to be friends with Gretel and her baby." Brooklyn said as she and her mother were getting in a fight.

"you will never be friends with witch hunters, because you're my daughter; and as a mother witch you stay where you are so I can keep an eye on you away from Gretel and Hansel." Muriel growled.

"but mom, you are a worst mother I've had." Brookly growled as Muriel was feeling sad and angry along with upset she yelled at Brooklyn "you will stay way from Gretel! she is going to give birth in a couple months, and you're going to kill it? I don't think so."

Few minutes later Brooklyn was crying for a few minutes about her mother yelling at her so Muriel went to her daughter's room to tell her she was sorry.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry but as you see that I'm pregnant again; but the postsion I took that gets me to 9 months allready it was so fast, I took it while I was calming myself down after me yelling at you and having a fight."

"I forgive you mommt, and who made that postsion for you?" asked Brooklyn.

"my sister, the red hair witch; she is going to give birth very soon too." Muriel said to her daughter about her sister.

"I see, mommy were you right about Gretel and Hansel are not our friends?"

Then after what Brooklyn said Muriel sighed at what her daughter said about Hansel and Gretel.

"I was wrong, I fought they were going to kill you and our family; but I was wrong about that, very wrong."

"uh? what do you mean about that?" Brooklyn asked.

"well when I was a younger teenager 19 years old; my mother was mean to me at about being friends with the witch hunters, and I almost got killed." Muriel said.

"I see mommy."

"well Brooklyn, tomorrow me; you and the red haired witch will take a walk in the dark woods."

"ok mommy, I think that's a great idea." Brooklyn agreed.

The next day

Muriel, Brooklyn and Muriel's sister were walking around the dark woods then they saw Gretel with Hansel.

"Gretel, Hansel; I wanted to say that I'm sorry for attacking you for all these years." Muriel said to the witch hunters.

"that's fine, and what are you three doing walking around the woods?" asked Gretel.

"were just taking a walk, that's all."

Then Muriel felt a sharp pain through her swollen stomach caused her to moan in pain.

"ow!"

"Muriel, what's wrong?" asked Gretel.

"mommy, what is going on?" asked Brooklyn.

"it's time."

"oh my god, my sister is having a baby."

Hansel looked at his sister knew how much pain the witch leader is.

"we must get you, back to your cave; Hansel take Brooklyn somewhere else besides the cave while her mother gives birth, me and the red haired witch will get Muriel back home." Gretel tolled her brother as Hansel took Brooklyn somewhere else.

At the witches cave

Gretel and the red haired witch got Muriel back home she rested on a rock as then Muriel's sister got a blanket that can clean the baby Muriel had a dress on so the deilvery won't need a sheet on her.

"sister, I'm scared." Muriel said to her red haired sister.

"it's ok Muriel, I'm here; your daughter will be here very soon."

Then the horned witch with her twins were watching their oldest sister in pain Gretel got her things and saw that the horned witch and her twins were watching Gretel came to them to ask them to leave outside.

"horned witch, your sisters and I need to be alone; because I'm going to deilver Muriel's baby." Gretel said.

"well, that's fine; me and my kids will go find Brooklyn with Hansel to do something fun together." the horned witch said as she and her twins lefted the room then Gretl came back to Muriel and her sister and got her rubber gloves on.

"ok Muriel, you're doing fine; now just breathe." Gretel said as the ghost of Muriel's mother was in the clouds watching her next grandchild being born like Brooklyn's birth.

Few hours later

The horned witch with her twins with Hansel and Brooklyn were watching Muriel as she gives birth for the second time.

"wow, that has to hurt."

"yeah Brooklyn, let's go see mommy." Hansel said to Brooklyn as they got to Muriel who is almost done giving birth Gretel was about to catch the baby and the red haired witch was holding on to her hand and then the baby's cries fulled the whole cave Muriel was so happy when Gretel was done deilvering the baby and cleaned it and wrapped it in a white blanket and hand it to Muriel and Hansel and Brooklyn got the better look at Muriel's new baby.

"it's a girl." Gretel said as she let Muriel's sister and her twins in the room.

"awww." all the witch's said as Muriel started to cry a little bit.

"Brooklyn, meet your new sister."

"wow mommy, she looks like you." Brooklyn said.

"thanks Brooklyn." Muriel said.

"what's her name?" asked Hansel.

"her name is, I think her name is now Miranda."

"wow, cute name mommy; I'm a big sister." Brooklyn said as Muriel stood up with Miranda in her arms as the night sky had a moon shinning at Muriel and her little baby in her arms then the ghost of Muriel's mother appeared in the sky the ghost's voice said "_well done, Muriel.._"

Gretel started to cry too as the moon shined at Muriel and her new daughter as Muriel started to sing a song for her new daughter.

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Muriel's lullaby.._

After Muriel sanged her lullaby she was tried from all the pain she had been through so she gave her new sleeping daughter to one of her sisters as she sat down of where she gave birth and she driffted off to sleep while Gretel, her brother Hansel, and her new friends watch over Muriel as she is asleep while in the sky the ghost of Muriel's mother watched over Gretel, Hansel, her sisters, her grandchildren, and most of all she was always watching over Muriel she gave everyone the last few words before she goes to bed.

_"good night Muriel, I'll see you nexttime; when we talk..." _The ghost of Muriel's mother said as she rested on the clouds while the moon light shines allover the lands.

end of chapter 4


	5. Reba is born

Gretel is now 2 months pregnant and Muriel's daughters were getting along just fine with the other witches.

In the town were Hansel and Gretel are they were going for a walk in the dark forest.

"Hansel! hurry up! I'm waitting!" Gretel shouted she was getting impasent then Hansel came down the stairs all ready.

"I'm here now sis."

"good, let's go out for a walk in the woods; and enjoy the sun before dark."

Few hours later

It was getting dark in the witches cave at witch cove.

The red haired witch and her oldest sister Muriel were watching the sun setting.

"This is what I tolled my daughter before she was born, once the sun sets on our time; our daughters/sons will take over our places as witch and wizard." Muriel said to her sister.

"I never heard that beofre, like in years; I kept forgetting about that."

"yeah, it was years ago."

Then Brooklyn came to see her mother and her ant.

"mommy!" Brooklyn said as she jumpped into her mother's arms.

Then the red haired witch felt sharp pain in her stomach and then she fell to the ground in pain Muriel look at her sister witch her face is pale and she looked on the floor to see that her sister's water broke.

"Muriel...MURIEL!"

Muriel heard her sister yelling so she turned to her sister in a worried face.

"sister, what's wrong?" Muriel asked.

"I think it's time, Ow!...the baby is coming; get help."

"I will, I'll be back sister; just breathe for now. Come on Brooklyn, you're coming with mommy." Muriel said as she and her daughter Brooklyn went to get help.

Few minutes later in the dark woods

Hansel and Gretel were walking in the forest by themselfs.

"Hansel, is walking excerice for the baby?" asked Gretel to her brother.

"yes, so when you are pushing you'll have strengh." Hansel said to his pregnant sister.

"I hate to fight, but why are two witches runing to us?" asked Gretel as she stepped away the Muriel and Brooklyn crashed into Hansel and fell to the ground.

"Hansel! Gretel!" Muriel yelled as she and Brooklyn were starting to run out of breath.

"girls get off of me." then after Muriel and Brooklyn heard what Hansel said they got off of him.

"girls, what's wrong?"

"Gretel and Hansel, we need you two to come with us to our cave at witch cove." Brooklyn said.

"why?" asked Hansel as he got up and brushed the leafs off of himself.

"because, our sister the red haired witch is having her baby now." Muriel said then Gretel jumpped into more acttion.

"ok girls and Hansel this is the plan, Hansel you go get my things with Brooklyn back at the house; and Muriel and I will go to the cave at witch cove." Gretel said as the two friends split up in two pairs.

Few minutes later

The red haired witch was on the ground in allot of pain.

"oh..I hope Muriel and her daughter comes back with help, I'm getting very tried."

Then Muriel with her daughter, Gretel and Hansel were here to help the red haired witch have her baby safley into the world in the sky where the clouds are the ghost of Muriel's mother was in the sky looking at Muriel's sister and her oldest daughter Muriel the vocie said to Muriel about when she was getting help and was on time the ghost said to Muriel down below "_Good job..Muriel, I knew you would as always think about your sisters; more than anything._"

Muriel was with her sister holding her hand while Hansel puts Brooklyn in the cave with the horned witch and her twins and Hansel was with them until the birth was over.

"Muriel, I knew you would be back with help for me."

"yeah; you know I will, it's ok sis I'm here now." Muriel said as Gretel was getting ready to deilver the baby.

"ok girl, you're doing fine. Now just breathe in and out; Muriel is doing it with you." Gretel said to the redhaired witch and the ghost of the witches mother was looking down and watching them.

Few hours later

It was close to night fall and the baby is still not born yet.

"Hansel, what is taking my ant so long?" asked Brooklyn.

"well, I don't know Brooklyn; but Gretel will do her best."

"yeah Brooklyn, mommy's busy with your ant right now with the baby." the horned witch said as then Muriel came in the door.

"Hansel, Brooklyn, come out here someone is about to be born soon." Muriel said as Hansel and Brooklyn went outside to see the redhaired witch still in labor.

"Gretel is she almost done?" asked Muriel.

"I see the head, just one last push should do it."

"ok sis, one more push."

"ok Muriel, whatever you say." the redhaired witch said as she did the last push and the baby was out from the witch and was in Gretel's hands and she cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a pink blanket and then the baby started to cry.

"it's a girl." Gretel said as she handed the baby girl to the redhaired witch, Muriel grew tears in her eyes.

"awww sis, she is so beautiful." Muriel cried.

"yes, she is."

"what are you going to name her?" asked Gretel.

"I was thinking; I liked the most is, Reba."

"Reba's a good name, I love it." Muriel said to her sister as everyone agreed with that name then it was getting more dark and the ghost of Muriel's mother was in the clouds telling Muriel that she is a great big sister knew to think about her sisters not just herself.

end of chapter 5


	6. A daughter in Gretel

Gretel is now 3 months pregnant and the cravings were going very fast.

Hansel and Gretel were going to the store to somethings because they almost run out very quickly because of Gretel's cravings.

"Gretel, why do you eat allot?"

"because Hansel, I'm pregnant; and cravings happen in this time or pregnancy." Gretel tolled her brother.

"I see." Hansel said then Gretel's stomach started growling, Gretel rested her hand on her stomach.

"Hansel, can we get what is on the list? I'm hungry."

"ok ok sis, just wait until we got the things on our list." Hansel said his sister was getting hungry.

Few minutes later

Hansel and Gretel were getting food so Gretel can eat when she gets home and then she found McDonalds copons that McDonalds is free all year.

"Hansel, look at this; McDonalds is free this year." Gretel said as she took 2 copons.

"wow Gretel, that is cool; we'll go there after our shopping is done."

Then Gretel's stomach started growling again.

"Hansel, less talking; and more getting our shopping done."

"ok sis, just wait a little longer." Hansel said to his pregnant sister.

Few hours later

Hansel and Gretel were home and they were getting a snack for Gretel who is pregnant then a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it." Hansel called as Gretel was finnishing up her snack.

"hi Hansel, I'm here to take Gretel to the doctors for an ultrasound." Mina said.

"hi Mina, it's been a while; and yes Gretel and I were heading where your house for an ultrasound."

Then Gretel got up after finnishing her snack and went to Mina's house with Hansel for her first ultrasound on her baby she and Hansel were wonding what the baby is going to be.

In the dark woods

Muriel was watching Brooklyn playing in the forest.

Then Muriel heard a sound it was creepy at that piont.

"Brooklyn, come back." Muriel called.

"what is it mommy? you look scared."

"Brooklyn, I think people are in our home; trying to kill us."

"oh no!" screamed Brooklyn.

"it's ok sweet heart, mommy will take care of these bad people." Muriel said as the bad teenage boys saw the mother witch and her daughter who was so scared.

"hey, it's the witch with her daughter."

"oh yeah, come on guys; let's get them." then the teenage boys started charging at Muriel and Brooklyn.

"mommy, they're going to kill us."

"no Brooklyn, they are not!" shouted Muriel as she started to charge at the teenage boys while Brooklyn stayed away from the fight scene so they don't hurt her.

"stay away from my daughter, she is the one I have to keep an eye on her."

Then Muriel tied the teenage boys on a tree then Muriel put a curse on them to fall asleep forever then she killed them in a bite at the neck and then Brooklyn and Muriel were saved.

"mommy, are we safe?" asked Brooklyn as she came to her mother who was standing near a tree where Muriel killed the teenage boys who tried to go after them.

"yes, we're safe; this is why mommy and my sisters need to hide you and your coisuns, there is always danger one way of another." Muriel said to Brooklyn.

"what dangers, will be waiting for us?"

"you'll understand; someday, when you're older."

At Mina's house

When Mina got in her house she let Hansel and Gretel in her house so she can see what Gretel's baby is going to be.

"ok Gretel, come to my office." Mina said as she let Gretel and Hansel in her ultrasound room.

"wow, I hope my baby is a girl." Gretel said she wanted a girl so bad after she knew she was pregnant.

Few minutes later

After Mina took the ultrasound on Gretel she got the results about Gretel's baby and she and Hansel were waiting for Mina to hear the news about Gretel's baby.

"ok Hansel and Gretel, I got the results about the baby." Mina said.

"but Mina, I'm not the father; Jason is until he died. Muriel killed him the reson why Jason killed himself because he knocked Gretel up so he was so mad abou that, and I'm the uncel of this baby that my sister is carrying."

"oh, I see; well I saw Jason's death few months ago." Mina said to Hansel.

"I see."

"so, what is the results of my baby?" asked Gretel.

"ok Gretel; I was just getting to you, so the baby is very healthy and the gender of the baby is a girl."

"wow, my wish came true." Gretel said after Mina said that her baby is a girl.

"what came true sis?" asked Hansel as he was seeing his sister so happy.

"I wished for a daughter, and I'm so happy that I'm having one."

"well, your sister is happy to have a girl." Mina tolled Hansel.

"yeah, I'll be an uncle in a couple more months." Hansel said to Mina.

Then Gretel was thinking of Muriel and her sisters with Brooklyn who is Muriel's daughter Gretel then had an idea popped out of her mind.

"hey Hansel, I was thinking. I think we should tell Edward, Muriel and her sisters; they're going to be so surprise." Gretel said.

"good idea sis, we'll take a walk." Hansel said.

Few hours later

Hansel and Gretel were walking in the dark forest to find Edward and the witches.

"so, what will Edward think that I'm having a girl?" asked Gretel.

"I'm sure, that he would be happy." Hansel said to his pregnant sister.

Few minutes later

After Hansel and Gretel tolled Edward the news he was happy to hear that and Gretel was wondering what will Muriel, her sisters and their kids react when they hear that Gretel isa having a girl.

In the cave Muriel and her sisters were watching their daughters playing with each other then Hansel and Gretel came into their cave.

"hello Gretel, how's it going?" asked Muriel.

"good, and yourself and your sisters?"

"good and our sisters are doing fine, and our kids are doing fine."

"that's good, we have some news to tell you girls." Hansel said.

"oh, what is it?" asked the horned witch.

"what is it?" asked the red haired witch.

"oh you're making me hyper, what is it?" asked Muriel.

"Gretel, you tell them."

"girls, I've got an ultrasound today; and Mina said I'm having a baby girl." Gretel tolled the witches.

"wow, that's great."

"yeah, way a go Gretel!"

"Gretel, that's amazing; my daughter Brooklyn will have a new friend to play with." Muriel said.

"yeah, I knew you were going to say that." Gretel said.

end of chapter 6


	7. Baby kicking for the first time

Gretel is now 4 months pregnant and her stomach started to get swollen because a baby is in he tummy.

Gretel was getting dress into her witch hunter suit but when she was trying it was almost too tight for her because of her large stomach then Gretel finally got her witch hunter suit on and it almost felt tight on her.

Few minutes later

Gretel was walking in the woods with Hansel they were talking about things.

"Gretel, you know in healthy calss; about a male and a female about how to make a new life." Hansel said.

"yes, it has been a while; and I still know it."

Then Gretel had a flashback of Jason about her and Jason were making anew life and that got Gretel a little upset over Jason's death but it didn't matter anymore.

"yes, you know Jason killed himself."

"yes, what about his death? or before?" asked Gretel as she was getting mad at Hansel for asking her about Jason.

"nothing sis, you know what Jason needed to do; he needed you to help him make a new life. I think that was all he wanted"

"yeah, I know." Gretel said to her brother.

"well Gretel, it's fine right now; and maybe you'll marry another witch hunter like Jason someday." Hansel said to his pregnant sister.

"I hope so too, my baby is going to only live with her mother and uncel; too bad the dad isn't here to help us." Gretel said as she was grewing very sad about when the baby is born.

"I know how it feels sis, but you have me, Mina and the witches who live in this forest will help you with the baby."

"thanks Hansel, I really knew that I have friends and a brother that is always there for me; whenever I needed help." Gretel said as she was giving Hansel a hug and then they kept walking.

Few hours later

At night Gretel was talking to Hansel and Mina about children becoming powerful witch hunters.

"what if my baby gets hurt, or even worse killed?" asked Gretel.

"we'll be sure that your new daughter is safe, and someday when she is at your age Gretel she'll be able to fight witches and other things." Mina said.

"yeah Gretel, we'll help get your baby to grown up to fight evil witches." Hansel said.

Few hours later in the dark forest

Brooklyn was playing in the woods with Muriel, Brooklyn's mother on watch for any one who is trying to hurt them or Muriel's sisters.

Muriel was watching Brooklyn while she was playing with the butterflies in the woods then Brooklyn saw Hansel and Gretel were walking a walk in the woods before it was bedtime.

"mommy, Hansel and Gretel are here." Brooklyn said as Muriel got up from sitting on a log and came to Hansel and his pregnant sister Gretel.

"why, isn't it Hansel and Gretel? why are you in this part of the forest so late?" asked Muriel.

"oh, we're just on out way back; so we fought we can visit for a few minutes." Hansel said then Gretel felt her baby kick for the first time so she rested her hand on her swollen stomach Muriel looked a little worried thinking that something was wrong with Gretel.

"Gretel, what's wrong?" asked Muriel.

"Gretel, are you ok?" asked Brooklyn.

"I'm fine, I felt a kick from my baby. It kick for the first time." Gretel said.

"can we feel sis?" Hansel asked.

"sure."

Then Hansel, Muriel, and Brooklyn got to feel Gretel's baby kicking.

"wow, it feels amazing." Muriel said.

"yeah me too."

"I feel my necie in there, very soon she'll be born."

Then after the baby was done kicking Gretel and Hansel had to go home.

Few minutes later

Hansel was openig the door for Gretel when Mina came to their house to say goodnight.

"hi guys." Mina said.

"Mina, hello." Hansel said.

"hello Mina, what's going on?" asked Gretel.

"oh, I just want to say goodnight."

Then Gretel felt a kick in her stomach witch made her rest her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Gretel. what's wrong?" asked Mina as Hansel rested his hand on his sister's pregnant stomach.

"Mina, nothing is wrong; Gretel's baby is kicking wanna feel?" he asked.

"sure." Mina said as she felt Gretel's baby kicking.

"wow, it feels amazing. Is that for the first time?"

"you mean Mina, second time." Hansel croceted her.

"what? second time? scents when?" Mina asked.

"while we were in the woods taking a walk, Gretel's baby kick for the first time; when we met up with Muriel and her daughter Brooklyn."

"I see." Mina said then Gretel yawned she was getting tried.

"Hansel, I'm tried." Gretel said to her brother who was busy with Mina feeling her baby kicking.

"sounds like the baby is tried too, you two should get to bed." Mina said to Hansel and his pregnant sister.

"you're right Mina, Gretel; we should get to bed." Hansel said as he opened the door for Gretel and Mina went home and when Hansel and Gretel were in the house they were dressed and went to bed.

Few hours later

At 1am Hansel was sleeping on his bed while Gretel was sleeping on her bed then Gretel felt pressing on her blader it woke her up. Gretel felt her blader was pressed by her baby she needed to pee then Gretel woke up her brother then Hansel looked at Gretel who was sitting up on her bed.

"what's wrong Gretel?" he asked.

" Hansel, can you find my teddy bear; he was with me when I went to sleep and now he's gone, and I need to pee so bad." Gretel said then her baby was pressing more on Gretel's blader that made her want to go harder.

"sure sis, you go pee; while I find your teddy bear." Hansel said "thanks." Gretel said as she went to the bathroom while Hansel looked near her bed for her teddy bear.

When Gretel was in the bathroom she was in there for 2 in a half minutes she musted have ate allot on her month of pregnancy.

By the time Gretel got back from the bathroom Hansel found her teddy bear then Gretel thanked her brother for finding her teddy bear and the two witch hunters said goodnight and then went to sleep.

end of chapter 7


	8. Learning Muriel's lullaby

Gretel was now 5 months pregnant and her daughter was kicking allot and growing at the same time.

When Gretel was out in town with Hansel getting things for Gretel's baby they saw Mina while they were at the store.

"hi witch hunters."

"hi Mina." Hansel said.

"hi." Gretel said.

"so, what are you two doing?" Mina asked.

"we're just getting things, for Gretel's baby." Hansel said.

"yeah, and we're just getting the baby's room together." Gretel said.

"so who is Gretel married too?"

"well, it used to be Jason; until he got mad for knocking her up and then he killed himself to the witches." Hansel exsplain to Mina.

"oh, that's sad to hear that." Mina said she was sad that Gretel losted her husband.

Then Gretel heard growling from her stomach so she rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"what was that?" Mina asked.

"what was what?" asked Hansel then Gretel's stomach growled again Mina heard it again she had good hearing and same with Gretel.

"that nosie, it sounds like someone's stomach is hungry."

"it wasn't me."

"sorry Mina, sorry Hansel; that was me, I think it's snack time for the baby." Gretel said.

"well, we better get something for Gretel to eat; or her stomach will drive people nuts." Hansel said as Gretel got her baby things for her daughter from a man behind the desk with all the things she needs for her daughter.

"Hansel, let's go eat." Gretel said to her brother.

"ok sis, I'm coming." Hansel said "Mina, do you want to eat with us?"

"sure Hansel, let's go; I think Gretel wants her baby girl to be healthy and strong, let's go now or Gretel will go crazy." said Mina as she, Hansel, and Hansel's pregnant sister went to get a snack.

Few minutes later

Gretel was siting on the log with Hansel keeping an eye out for wolves, dragons, snakes, and other bad monsters in the woods well Muriel and her sisters are nice and their kids are nice too.

"wow, just lissen to all the nice sounds you see." Gretel said as the nice sounds were making her smile.

"yeah Gretel, just lissen to all that." Hansel said then Gretel heard a sound of a baby crying was coming from deep in the forest.

"Hansel, do you hear that crying?"

"yeah Gretel; I do."

"we, better go check it out." Gretel said as she and Hansel went deep in the forest and hid behind a bushes near a tree witch was near the witches cave at that piont Gretel saw Muriel holding Miranda in her arms trying to calm her down.

"somone's tried, you must go to sleep Miranda." Muriel said as she rocked the baby to almost fall asleep.

"wow, she's a good mother." Hansel said.

"I'll be like her as a mother, when my daughter is born." Gretel said Hansel fought Gretel was teasing him.

"Gretel."

"stop Hansel, lissen; I think Muriel's going to sing a song to put her baby to sleep."

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Muriel's lullaby.._

After Muriel put Miranda to sleep and went in her cave to put her to bed Gretel started to cry.

"Gretel, are you ok?" Hansel asked as he saw his pregnant sisters tears were runing down her face.

"I'm fine, it was just so beautiful; just like when Miranda was born." Gretel sobbed as Hansel got a clough and wiped some of Gretel's tears off of her face.

"I know honey, it's ok; when you learn from Muriel. You'll sing this to your new daughter when she is born." Hansel said to Gretel as she calmed down then Muriel got out of the cave and saw Hansel and Gretel come out of the bushes near a tree.

"Hansel, Gretel; I fought I hear voices and tears." Muriel said as she saw some tears on Gretel's eyes runing down her face.

"Gretel, was feeling a little mossional." Hansel tolled Muriel.

"oh, I see." Muriel said as she started to get a tear in her eye.

"I would, love to learn how to sing this for my new daughter; when she is born." Gretel said.

"sure, I can teach you how to sing this."

"thanks Muriel."

Few hours later

Gretel got some lessons from Muriel of how to sing her lullaby for when Gretel so she can sing this to her baby at night and Gretel will sing this over and over again every night so she gets better at singing this.

Mina was washing her dishes for a dinner party because Hansel and Gretel were coming over to eat with her. As Mina was setting up the table she then heard wonderful singing voice it was Gretel who was singing a lullaby that she learned from Muriel one of the witches that live in the cave, Mina peeked out from the window seeing Gretel singing her lullaby out at the front door Mina then started to get tears in her eyes then Hasnel and Gretel saw Mina out the window with tears in her eyes that run down her face.

"Mina, I didn't know you were watching and lissen to my singing voice." Gretel said as she saw Mina in the house and peeking out the window.

"I really loved it Gretel, it gets me teary eyed." Mina sobbed.

Few minutes later

It was the dinner party where Gretel and Hansel were having Mina's homemade pizza Gretel ate 6 slices because of her cravings Hansel and Mina only had 3 slices because they were full after that.

"wow Gretel, was that homemade pizza good?" Mina asked.

"it was good, oh my stomach is very full." Gretel said as she rested her hands on her swollen stomach.

"well, we better go; before Gretel feels like she's gonna pop." Hansel said as he got his weapons ready and loaded incase of danger comes for them.

"thanks for the pizza Mina, I hope you make more soon."

Few more minutes later

Before bed time Hansel was in his Pyjamas when he then saw Gretel standing near the window like she used to talk to great witch hunters in the past but this time it wasn't that Gretel was staring at the moon as the moon shines at Gretel.

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Gretel's lullaby.._

Gretel was singing her lullaby while she was looking at the moon and Hansel was so sruprise Gretel was singing her lullaby to her bbay witch is still in Gretel's stomach.

"Gretel, that was beautiful; I never heard you singingin a long time." Hansel said to Gretel.

"thanks Hansel, now we better get to be." Gretel yawned "I'm so tried."

Then Hansel and Gretel went to bed.

end of chapter 8


	9. Hansel's crazy nightmare

Gretel is now 6 months pregnant and the baby inside of her is still growing and getting ready to be born soon.

Gretel was walking in the woods by herself to find Hansel witch he ran off into the woods at morning time.

"Hansel!" Gretel shouted as she was trying to find her brother.

"Hansel!" Gretel shouted again then Hansel was runing to Gretel that was runing very fast.

"Gretel, I have to tell you something."

"Hansel, where were you?"

"I'll tell you, once we get home." Hansel said as he and Gretel were runing til they hid in a cave as the pack of wovles were runing as Muriel's family was runing to kill the wolf pack so they can't get Hansel or Gretel.

"are they gone?" asked Gretel as she and Hansel got out of the cave to look around.

"yep Gretel, I don't see anyone."

"ok Hansel, let's get back to our house; beofre something bad happens."

Then Hansel and Gretel we back at home where they were safe.

"ok Hansel, what is it you want to tell me?" asked Gretel as she sat down in her chair.

"before the wolf pack tried to attack me, I found something; it's in my bag."

Then Hansel pulled out a gem witch was rainbow colour on it.

"wow, where did you find that?"

"I found it in the cave where were hidden in that cave, while we were cased by wovles." Hansel said.

'wow, how did those wovles found you?" Gretel asked.

"I found the pack while I was looking for you, because you knew I would be missing; and then the pack chased me."

"I see."

Few days later

Gretel was getting the baby's room nice and ready becuase her baby won't be sleeping in her womb anymore once it is born it will have to sleep in a bedroom.

"so Hansel, what do you think of the baby's room?" Gretel asked.

"it's great, I wouldn't change anything."

"yeah, I'm glad you like it." Gretel said as she was smiling so bright.

"why are your bright like that?"

"I don't know, I just am."

Few minutes later

Hansel adn Gretel were at a dance party seeing witches dancing to the cutting crew's song called I just died in your arms tonight.

"oh I love this song, come on Hansel; let's dance." Gretel said as she got up and danced.

"Hansel? are you dancing?"

"I don't dance." Hansel said to his pregnant sister.

"come on, just try."

"ok."

Then Hansel started dancing with his pregnant sister and he was enjoying it.

"this is fun, thanks Gretel." Hansel said as he was dancing with his pregnant sister some more.

"yes, Hansel; I knew you can dance." Gretel said as she turned around and smiled at Hansel when Muriel's sisters throwed her in the air and Muriel was singing.

"lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lya, lya, lya, lyaa, lya, lyaaa, lya, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, la, lyaaa..." Then after Muriel sang her part she came down and she wanted Gretel to sing that part too.

"come on Gretel, sing this part." Muriel said.

"no thank you, I can't."

"yes you can."

"I don't feel liek it, right now." Gretel said.

"come on, just try."

"ok maybe just a little." Gretel said as Muriel threw her in the air and started singing "lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lya, lya, lya, lyaa, lya, lyaaa, lya, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, la, lyaaa..."

Then Hansel loved Gretel's vocie he never have heard her vocie like that in a while.

"wow Gretel, your voice is...I don't know what to say." Hansel said.

"you don't have to say anything Hansel, you just liked it." Gretel said smilingat her brother as Hansel then smiled at his pregnant sister.

Few hours later

Hansel and Gretel were now at home getting ready for bed.

Hansel was in his bed when his pregnant sister was always getting out of bed in the middel of the night to get a snack because her baby is allways hungry at that time.

Then Hansel and Gretel fell asleep.

* * *

In Hansel's dream

Hansel woke up in bed but didn't see his sister he wads all alone in the house he was calling his sister but she wasn't here.

Then at Hansel's eyes he saw a crib that had a baby in it he was a uncel now.

"Hello little one, I wonder where Gretel is?"

Then the baby started to cry then Hansel picked the baby up and tried to rock her to sleep then he saw his face was like Muriel's face she was a witch baby and he saw Gretel coming in their room with a large stomach that she was going to give birth.

"Hansel!" Gretel shouted as the baby slipped out of her and she was having lots of girls that are witches they been messing their beds, drooling on the floor and couch, and at the side of the bed and couch the witch babies were peeing on it, playing with their guns and almost killing one of the babies and chewing up pillows.

"Gretel? why are you giving birth in...10 seconds?" Hansel asked he was shocked as Gretel gave birth standing up.

"I'm not sure, I'm like an nonstop giving birth person."

Hansel then picked up another witch baby and then puked on him.

"ewww, what happened to you Gretel? are you nuts?" Hansel asked in shocked still then Gretel pciked up a baby witch and the baby was drooling on her witch hunter suit Hansel was staring at all the babies watching them make a big mess then a baby girl witch was like Gretel he looked at her then the witch baby puked up 30 wasps and it was gross then Hansel tried his best not to vomit.

Then Gretel was lying down in so much pain Hansel needed to get help then Gretel gave birth to another witch baby that shot out of Gretel all covered in blood.

"can I stop it?" he asked.

"you can't, I was married to a male witch and he was making me having 3 000 witches." Gretel said as Hansel saw one of the witches were flying on a broom stick and then Gretel started peeing blood out of her then the baby witch came out of her.

"ohh Gretel, why is this happening to you?"

Then Hansel woke up and shook Gretel awake.

"GRETEL! WAKE UP!" Hansel shouted then Gretel was gone then he saw Gretel's water kepted breaking and was almost flooding his and his sister's house.

"Hansel, I had twins. They are both girls; and my next ones are coming."

"I have 2 ncies and 1 neiview?" hansel said hwas so happy that Gretel is having 3 babies.

Then Hansel got up and saw that his whole town was flooded by Gretel's water breaking then one of the twin he took from Gretel's arms turned into a witch and bite Hansel's nose.

end of Hansel's dream

* * *

Then Hansel woke up at last to see no baby witches and his house his house and town wasn't flooded it was just a bad dream he looked at Gretel who was still asleep her stomach was just the same like when she was at 4 months but she is only 6 months of hre pregnancy. Then Gretel woke up to see her brother that was up.

"Hansel, what's wrong?" Gretel asked.

"I just had a nightmare Gretel."

"what is it? I will never laugh at that nightmare you had."

"well, I had a dream. It was you giving birth to 3 000 witch babies every 10 seconds and the babies were peeing and making a big mess in our house; and when I woke up the town was flooded and our house was almots flooded and every witch baby you gave birth two turned into witches." Hansel said.

"oh I see; well I'm not giving birth to 3 000 witch babies, and it is impossible to give birth to that many babies. And I'm sure my baby will not make a mess." Gretel said then her stomach started growling and it was 6 am in the morning.

"I think, your baby wants breakfast right now." Hansel tolled his pregnant sister.

"I was just going to say that too."

end of chapter 9

So was Hansel's dream very funny? please reivew to tell me.


	10. Gretel's baby shower

Gretel is now 7 months pregnant and she was due in 2 more months and the baby inside of her is still able to grow more.

Gretel was eating breakfast one morning while Hansel was getting dress then Mina came at the door to bring gifts for Gretel's baby shower today at 2pm.

"thank you Mina, I'll see you at the baby shower in a few hours." Gretel said.

"thanks, your baby girl is going to love the gift I bought."

Few minutes later

Hansel got his baby gifts for his pregnant sister all wrapped up in a bag then he hid it in the bathtub with the crutins hidding it then he was ready to call his and Gretel's friends over.

He called Muriel and her sisters, Edward, Mina, and Ben and they were on their way to his and Gretel's house.

Few hours later

Everyone was waiting for Gretel because she got a new dress it was bright pink because everyone knew Gretel is having a girl. Then Hansel walked Gretel to the baby shower.

"wow, look at that dress." the witches pointed out.

"you look beautiful." Mina said.

"ok, let the baby shower begin!" Hansel shouted as they started the party.

"ok Gretel, this gift is from Mina that brought it over this morning."

"can I open it?" Gretel asked.

"go ahead, you will love to see what I got." Mina said as Gretel pulled out something she never saw in her life.

"what is it Mina?"

"it's a breast pump." Mina tolled Gretel.

"what does it do?" Gretel asked.

"well when you want to go witch hunting or do any of your favortie things, you use that to take the milk from you and Hansel or a babysitter can use it to feed your baby."

"thanks Mina, I'll keep that in mind."

"look what else is in the bag Gretel." Mina said as Gretel pulled out some dippers and other baby things they were all pink.

"this is from both of us, and our kids." Red Haired witch said as she gave a gift bag for Gretel.

"thanks." Gretel said as she opened the gift bag to get some toys for the baby and a pink teddy bear.

"awww, how sweet. Thanks you witches."

"I picked that pink bear." Brooklyn said as she came up to Gretel and sat on her lap.

"thanks Brooklyn, I loved that."

"my daughter loved that bear, and she wanted me to get that and I'm like 'ok sweetie I'll this I'll get that' and oh my god. My kids wanted everything." Muriel joked around then Gretel started to laugh.

"here sis, this is a gift from me." Hansel said handing Gretel his baby gift to his pregnant sister.

"wow, I wonder what it is?" Gretel asked as she opened the gift and it was some kids shows from diffrent tv shows for her child to watch.

"wow, thanks Hansel; that's so sweet of you."

"I found them in one of the boxes, while I was getting things ready for your baby." Hansel said.

"one more gift, and this is from me." Muriel said as Gretel opened her gift up and it was a qliut it was pink and Muriel knew Gretel was having a girl.

"wow sweet of you Muriel, this is great for my daughter."

"I made that when I knew you were pregnant, it only took me 2 weeks to make it."

Few hours later

Gretel was in bed when she woke up Hansel was gone she was in the woods all alone she didn't see Hansel then a witch appeared and tried to kill her then Gretel woke up from her nightmare but it wasn't about having a baby it was something else. But Gretel didn't bother ro tell her brother so she went back to sleep.

4 days later

Gretel was almost through her 7th month of pregnancy and Hansel ahs been helping Gretel with lots of things when her back got very sore because her due date was approtching in 2 more months.

Hansel was making dinner for Gretel who was upstairs in her and Hansel's room resting her very sore back it was from her carrying a baby in her womb.

Then Hansel kept on checking on Gretel his pregnant sister to see if she was doing ok.

"Gretel, are you doing ok?"

"yeah, I'm doing fine; my back is so sore." Gretel said as she ajusted her heating pad witch was making her back feel a little better.

"you must be so happy to see that the baby will soon be here, in your arms."

"yeah, ready for that." Gretel said.

"I'm sure am sis, you know I am." Hansel said as he hugged his pregnant sister.

At night Hansel was alseep when Gretel had a nightamre she wasn't in her bed so he went to tha baby's room and saw Gretel looking out the window singing her lullaby that Muriel tought her.

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Gretel's lullaby._

Gretel has been singing this until she was ready to sing this to her first child and Hansel had been hearing her singing for months now.

"you've been singing this for a while now. I'm going to be so happy when you sing this to your daughter when she is born."

"yeah me too." Gretel said then her legs cramped a bit.

"ohh.."

"Gretel, what's wrong?" Hansel asked his pregnant sister.

"there just, leg cramps."

"what?" Hansel asked "when do leg cramps happen, during pregnancy?"

"they are all happening at this or 6 month of pregnancy." Gretel said.

"oh, I see; so Gretel can I get you anything?"

"I'm ok, maybe I'm a bit hungry."

"ok sis, I'll find you something." Hansel said as he got a snack and brought it up to Gretel before heading back to bed.

"this is not much, but here."

"thanks Hansel, you're a nice brother and witch hunter I have." Gretel said as she hugged her brother goodnight.

"thanks Gretel, for saying that." Hansel said returning a hug back.

end of chapter 10


	11. Gretel's sweet dream

Gretel is now 8 months pregnant and her baby is still growing and she can't wait to see her baby when it is born.

Around this month Hansel was taking to Mina of how they will help Gretel bring her baby in the world safely without anything hurting her.

"Hansel, I think it's best if Gretel has her baby at my house." Mina said.

"I think that's a good plan, when Gretel goes into labor next month."

"great plan." Mina said as she then kissed Hansel on the cheek and Hansel lefted Mina's house to see how Gretel is doing.

When Hansel got home Gretel was painting the baby's room was filled with horses, cats and dogs and they were making the room stand out more than just a pink wall.

"Gretel, the room looks great."

"thanks Hansel, I wanted to make it stand out better." Gretel said as she put the paint brush down as Hansel walked up to Gretel and rested his hand on his pregnant sister's stomach.

"are you really ready, for this baby to be in this world with witches?" Hansel asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, just wait and see."

"ok, I'm just a little nervous; that's all."

Few hours later

Gretel was in the shop getting the last bit of things for her baby while Hansel keeps an eye out for anything that wants to hurt Gretel and/or her baby then he saw Gretel coming home from shopping and she went in the house with Hansel to get the baby things ready, and Gretel was thinking of names for her daughter.

"so sis, have you fought of names for your daughter?"

"I have lots of ideas, but I can't pick witch one I would use." Gretel said.

"maybe we should look in this baby book, to find names that starts with J; or G."

"great plan brother, I think this will help."

Hansel and Gretel look in the baby book for names that will be great for Gretel's daughter.

"Jessica?"

"no Hansel, that won't work." Gretel said.

"how about Jessie?" Hanesl asked then Gretel stared at Hansel for the word he just said and then Gretel saw in her flash back that her best friend at school used to be Jessie.

"that's wonderful Hansel, I pick that name." Gretel said.

"same, I fought that would be great for your daughter."

Then Gretel felt allot of kicking inside, it felt like there was a witch battle going on Gretel was feeling her baby moving around and being silly Gretel felt it and same with Hansel.

"she's moving like crazy."

"she's like you Gretel, while you were inside your mother; you're kicking like there was a game going on."Hansel said.

"yeah, she's like me." Gretel said.

"I bet she does."

"I wonder if Mina would have a baby."

"maybe, but maybe soon." Hansel said as he got his jacket on with his gun and Gretel got her gun and witch hunter suit on and then lefted the house.

In town Gretel and Hansel were going to see Mina when they bumpped into each other.

"hi Mina, sorry we bumpped into you." Gretel said.

"no no, it's ok. I didn't mean to bump into you guys two."

"so Mina, where are you going?" Hansel asked.

"I just got back from seeing Edward, he's going to see his parents next month and he's now seeing his grand parents; we chat for a bit."

"I see, we're going for a walk in the woods." Gretel said as she walked fast ahead of Mina and Hansel.

"ok Gretel, I'll catch up with you."

"so Gretel is getting bigger isn't she?"

"yeah Mina, she is. It feels like she's gonna pop." Hansel teasted.

"I fought so too." Mina smiled then Gretel stopped for minute.

"Gretel what's wrong?" Hansel called.

"nothing is wrong, I'm feeling moving from my stomach. My baby is keeping me up with all that kicking; and it never wanted me to go back to sleep or do anything, she's growing in there." Gretel said patting her swollen stomach witch is getting larger week by week and month by month.

Mina rested her hand on Gretel's tummy and felt the baby kciking like crazy.

"wow Gretel, it feels like there's a party going on in there." Mina said then Gretel's stomach had a hunger pain shooting through her.

"ugh!" Gretel groaned.

"what's wrong sister?"

"Is the baby coming?" Mina asked worriedly "oh my god, this isn't safe.."

"no, that wasn't labor pains; that was my hunger pains. Hansel can you get me a snack to keep me up for a while?"

"sure sis, I'll be in a few minutes."

After the walk in the woods Gretel was lying on the couch she was very tried and it was almost bedtime and she had some things left to do until she can go to bed.

She brushed her hair,

She brushed her teeth,

She got into her nightgown,

And she praied that her baby would live through out the birth of her child and her heart will stay strong even without the father.

Then she got into bed and fell asleep.

Gretel was a little bit tossing and turning but not allot.

* * *

In Gretel's dream

Gretel woke up and looking around but she couldn't find Hansel she was scared but she was brave like a fearless lion so she heard something it was from the other room so she went in and found Hansel holding a baby in his arms with Mina lying down on her bed.

"Gretel, Mina had a girl."

"she's so pretty." Mina said, Gretel was so happy for Mina and Hansel that they have a little girl of their own.

Gretel didn't think having a baby won't be so bad.

End of Gretel's dream

* * *

Gretel was woke up she it wasn't a bad dream she had, she had a dream of Hansel and Mina starting a family. It made her smile so she shook Hansel awake.

"what is it Gretel? you had a bad dream?"

"no I had a dream, that you and Mina had a baby together."

"so did I, you were in my dream Gretel." Hansel said.

"your in my dream too; and Mina was in it too." Gretel said as she was feeling leaks coming out of her breasts.

"sis I have to ask you this, why are you PJ's wet a bit?"

"it's just leak from me, it comes before breast milk comes in." Gretel said "but it will dry by the morning."

"ok." Hansel said as he and Gretel fell asleep.

end of chapter 11


	12. Jessie is born Muriel VS Sheirf

Gretel is now finally at her final month of being pregnant and she was due anytime now and she was so happy that the baby will join her and Hansel with Mina and the witches.

Gretel, Hansel, Mina, and Ben we all at the witch's cave because it was Brooklyn's 4th birthday and they were so happy that Brooklyn is turning 4.

"present time!" Ben shouted.

"present time present time, open the present and see what's inside." Gretel finnished up for Ben.

"open mine Brooklyn, it's from mommy."

Brooklyn took the present from her mother and opened it and it was a stuffed lion that look like Simba from her favortie movie the lion king.

"thanks mommy!" Brooklyn said as she gave Muriel a hug.

"she loves that, doesn't she?" Gretel said.

"yeah. But it's not the same without her father to be with her." Muriel said.

"yeah, I wish he saw his 4 year old daughter growing up."

Then Brooklyn opened her two aunts presents and she got a new shirt and then she got a lion king poster that was like Gretel's when she used to have it until Hansel ripped it while they were playing the other day before she got pregnant.

Brooklyn then got some horse toys from Mina, then some farm animals from Ben, then she got a new doll from Hansel and Gretel she loved them so much she started to play with them.

After the present and the party was over Gretel and Hansel walked home and were about to get into bed.

Gretel was getting ready for bed when Hansel was finnish brushing his teeth.

"Hansel hurry up, it's late." Gretel called as she got into bed.

"don't rush me sis, I'm coming; just chil." Hansel said as he got himself into bed.

Few hours later

Gretel woke up feeling her stomach aching, she looked at the clock it was 6:30 am she fought it was something she ate to make her stomach act like that.

Gretel tried falling back to sleep, but her stomach started to ache more so she shook Hansel awake.

"what's wrong Gretel?" he asked as he saw Gretel sitting up on her bed in pain.

"Hansel, my stomach's hurting me. Ow this hurts bad." Gretel said as she stood up with Hansel's help.

"maybe you're hungry."

"no, it's not a hungry feeling; it's something else."

"are you in labor?" Hansel asked Gretel.

"I think so, I don't know." Gretel groaned.

"what should I do?"

"Hansel! get me to Mina's, Now!" Gretel then shouted at her brother.

As Hansel about to go downstairs Gretel shouted at him again.

"Hansel!" Gretel shouted again then Hansel came back upstairs.

"what is it Gretel?" Hansel asked.

"it's just a flase alarm, I'm not in labor; my contractions are just getting ready for when I'm in labor. It's practicing."

"oh, sorry for that flase alarm."

Few hours later

Gretel was with her brother and Mina and they were just chating about things.

"so Gretel had a flase alarm, how did you know?"

"Mina I foought I was in labor but I wasn't, that was just a flase alarm that's all." Gretel said.

"here I got some fruit drinks, here Mina. And here you go pregnant sister." Hansel said.

"has he been calling you that at your house?" Mina asked.

"yeah, he was."

"Hansel, I want to tell you something." Mina said.

"ok; so what do you want to tell me? this is after our wedding day."

"I'm pregnant Hansel." Mina said smiling, Hansel looked shocked Gretel was too.

"how far are you?" Gretel asked.

"2 months, I just wanted to keep it from you two until I want to tell. Now was the time."

"Mina, that's great; I don't know what to say about this."

Before Gretel can have a sip of her drink she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she tried to say it was nothing but then the pain got stronger and stronger it was labor pains.

"oh my god, Hansel, Mina. I think it's time." Gretel said.

"what?!" Hansel freaked out.

"it's time?" Mina asked Gretel.

"yes it is, my daughter wants out now."

"ok Hansel help Gretel walk to my house, I'll let everyone know to get out of the way; there is a witch hunter who is going to have a baby."

Then Gretel's pants got wet and she knew what it was.

"Hansel, my water broke." Gretel said as she then started to cry.

"I'll carry you to Mina's." Hansel said then Gretel felt another sharp pain and then screamed so loud that Muriel and Brooklyn might have heard it.

Meanwhile at the witches cave Muriel was just finnished putting her daughter Miranda for her nap when Muriel heard something far away from where she is, she has very good hearing.

"mommy, what's wrong? are you ok?" Brooklyn asked, she was worried about her mother she was quite for a few seconds then she turned to her daughter.

"sorry sweetie, what did you say?" she asked her daughter.

"is something wrong mommy? you're standing very still and didn't anwser of what I'm asking you, I was saying if you're ok?"

"I think I heard screaming, and I was standing still so I can hear it; and I'm sorry for not hearing what you are saying." Muriel said to her daughter.

"that's fine mommy, what screaming were you hearing?"

"I think that was Gretel."

"Gretel? you mean that nice witch hunter that knows us?" Brooklyn asked her mother as she followed her mother.

"I think so, I have to go and see if Gretel is alright." Muriel said.

"oh, what's happening to her?"

"she's in labor, I think; I don't know. But what I do know is she is due, and I have to go and see if she is ok."

"can I go with you too mommy?"

"no sweet heart, this town is not safe for little witch girls. Mommy has to go alone; if people see's me with you, I might die or you might die from them." Muriel tolled her daughter.

"but mommy, I want to help you with Gretel." Brooklyn said.

"lissen Brooklyn, I'll be back very soon when this is over; my sisters will look after you." Muriel said as she grabbed her broom stick and flew to find Gretel.

As Brooklyn was looking for one of her mother's sisters to play with a gun was pionted at her it was the Sheirf.

"so you are Muriel's daughter? well she's gone to help Gretel, so I can kill you first."

Then Brooklyn grabbed her mother's wand that she forgot then Muriel came back and saw the Sheirf was pionting a gun at her daughter, Muriel looked frightened and scared.

"DON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

Then the Sheirf pionted the gun at Muriel after she ran infront of her daughter.

"mommy, I'm scared." Brooklyn whimppered.

"I know honey, stay strong; mommy will handle this."

"now, I'll kill the mother first then the daughter. How does that sound."

"don't you dare try to hurt me and my daughter, my daughter is only a little girl; she's 4 now I have second daughter to take acre of." Muriel growled as the Sheirf dropped his gun then Muriel's sisters got their kids and they growled at the Sheirf.

"good boy, now if you leave this cave; I won't kill you..."

Then Brooklyn held up Muriel's wand and then shot the Sheirf in the head it was a headshot Muriel was so sruprised with Brooklyn same with her sisters.

"yes!..." Brooklyn then saw her mother crouch down to her daughter's level and grabbed slowly her wand Brooklyn had a feeling that Muriel would be mad at her for using her things without asking.

"Brooklyn, I...I...I don't know what to say."

"am I in trouble mommy?"

"no, you're not; I'm so impressed with you. You learned how to use the wand without me showing you how, but next time I'll teatch you." Muriel said then she needed to go see if Gretel was ok.

"so mommy, can I go with you to see Gretel?"

"yes you can, I need my wand; and I need you to stay close." Muriel said as she let her daughter on her broomstick and the flew through the trees to find Gretel.

"ok Brooklyn, let me know if you see Gretel; she's gotta be around her somewhere."

Then Brooklyn saw Gretel far away close to Mina's house she had to tell her mother.

"mommy, I see them way down there. Land!"

"ok Brooklyn, where we go!" Muriel shouted as she landed with Brooklyn at Mina's house then Mina saw the two witches at her door before she was about to close them.

"oh Muriel, Brooklyn, you're just in time; we just got in the door." Mina said.

"is Gretel ok? what's going on?" Muriel asked Mina.

"Gretel is in labor now, and she's up stairs with Hansel on my bed."

Then Muriel and Brooklyn race up stairs and into Mina's room to see Gretel on the bed in labor with Hansel calming her down.

"Muriel thank god, I needed you; and Brooklyn with me." Gretel said as Mina came upstairs to check to see how far is Gretel.

"it's ok Gretel, we're here for you now." Muriel said.

"ok Gretel, you're doing fine; now just breathe." Mina said as she checked to see how far is Gretel now "Gretel you're at 6 cms, we might have to wait a bit."

_**2 hours** **later**_

It has ben 2 hours when Gretel went into labor it was taking a long time then Mina checked again.

"ok Gretel, you're at 10 cms."

Muriel smiled at Gretel gripping her hand as tight as she can.

"you can do it Gretel, I know you can." Muriel whispeared.

"yes I can do it, only some pushing and that would be all over." Gretel said.

"time to start pushing." Mina said.

A few pushes past and the baby was still not born yet it was taking long then Mina saw and tolled Gretel and Hansel the shocking news.

"Gretel stop pushing for a second, something's wrong."

"what is it?" Gretel asked.

"the baby's neck is wrapped with teh cord." Mina said.

"can you have it?" Hansel asked.

"I'm not sure, I can barley get in there."

"Mina needs my help." Muriel then went to where Mina is.

"Muriel I need help here."

"ok Mina what can I do?" Muriel asked.

"I need you to unwrapp the cord that is around the baby's neck, so reach in there and get the cord unwrapped."

"ok I'll try to svae the baby, or it can die and Gretel can die or one of the other." Muriel said as she reached in Gretel and try to see is she can save the baby so she got her hand and found the baby's neck and then unwrapped the cord around the neck and it started breathing better so if Gretel was pushing the air won't get cut off.

"I did it, that wasn't so bad." Muriel said then she washed her hands and got back to Gretel then Mina got back to do the deilvery.

"ok Gretel, on the count of three; give me a big push."

"I can do it Hansel, can I?"

"yes Gretel sweet heart, you can." Hansel said.

"one, two, three, push now." Mina said as Gretel started pushing as hard as she can.

Then Mina saw the baby's head was out.

"the head's out just a little bit more Gretel, you're almost there." Mina called.

Then Gretel did another big push and the shoulders were out.

"ok Gretel we got the shoulders out, one more big push; and we'll be done."

Then Gretel took a deep breath and let out a loud scream as she pushed bring her baby into the world then she stopped screaming and the baby was out of her Mina caught the baby and it is in her arms then the baby started to cry Gretel had her head back at the pillow then sweat was dripping from her face to her pillow.

"she's here Gretel, your newborn baby girl." Mina said.

"can I see her? is she ok?"

"see for yourself." Mina said as she held up the baby and rested on Gretel's chest witch Gretel then felt overwleming love taking over the baby was a best thing she has ever seen in her life, Brooklyn was held by Muriel so she can see Gretel's baby from where she is.

"awww mommy, she's like Gretel." Brooklyn said smiling.

"I know honey, I can't take my eyes off of her." Muriel said as she started to cry.

"she's beautiful, this is what I always wanted." Gretel said.

Then Mina took the baby to clean and wight her.

"Gretel, I'm so proud of you." Hansel said.

"yes, you know I can do it." Gretel said then Brooklyn saw that Mina came back with a baby in a pink blanket and Mina handed the baby to Gretel and placed it in her arms.

"my daughter is so beautiful."

"yes, she is; like my daughter Miranda when she was born." Muriel replied.

Brooklyn saw that the baby had Gretel's dark hair and her face look and had her hands and then she opened her eyes for the first time they were brown like Gretel's.

"mommy look, the baby is all Gretel!" Brooklyn called Muriel in hyper mod.

"shh. Calm down Brooklyn, I know you just saw her baby for the first time." Muriel tolled her daughter.

Then Gretel fed her baby and Mina watched as the Gretel was doing everything what her baby needs, she was being a great mother.

"what's her name?" Mina asked.

"Jessie, Hansel keep telling me that he wanted a neise. I agreed with him." Gretel said.

"that's a great name."

"one day she's grow up to be a witch hunter, just like you and Hansel." Muriel said then Gretel yawned.

"someone's getting tried, Gretel do you want to see while me and Muriel take care of the baby?" Hansel asked.

"just one more thing I wanted to do, before I fall asleep." Gretel said then she sat up more as the sun set through Mina's window.

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Gretel's lullaby.._

It was night time at 11 pm Brooklyn was asleep on Mina's couch and Mina was resting on the floor beside Hansel and Muriel slept where Gretel is as Gretel held her baby in her arms then the baby started to cry, Mina woke up to hear crying.

"Mina, can you calm Jessie down." Gretel asked in her sleep as Mina took Jessie in her arms then Jessie relaxed in Mina's arms.

"shhh, it's ok little one; aunt Mina's here."

Then Mina bring the baby to the window to sing a lullaby that Muriel and Gretel tought her how to sing this lullaby.

_Moon light shines all around us._

_Your picture fits in this family._

_I loved to see your face everyday._

_Once me as an agel holding you when you were sleeping._

_You're my gift that that god would keep._

_You will always be there for me whenever I need you._

_How much I love you, oh yes I love you so much._

_I'll keep on telling myself who you are._

_Now I bealive; what my mother says, and you're the reson why._

_So I'm the new mother; so dream on while I sing you, Gretel's lullaby.._

Then when Mina was done she placed the baby girl back in Gretel's arms and fell back to sleep in the clouds in the sky Gretel's mother and father were watching over her and Hansel.

_"well done Gretel, a mother to be as a witch hunter. I wish I can see your child and same with daddy"_ Gretel's mother's spirit whispeard as she rested on the clouds of the sky.

end of chapter 12


	13. Home at last and some months later

3 days later Muriel and Brooklyn went back to their cave from Mina's house after they saw the birth of Gretel's daughter and Hansel and Gretel brought Jessie home for the first time she was sleeping when they walked in the house.

"how's she doing Gretel?" Hansel asked.

"she's sleeping Hansel." Gretel said as she sat on the couch with Hansel looking at their sweet baby girl who is sleeping in Gretel's arms.

"she's like when she was first born, she's all you."

"yeah, what happens when she goes witch hunting when she gets older? what if she gets killed?" Gretel then look frightened.

"we'll be sure she is safe with us, don't worry sweetie; Gretel will procet you no matter what comes for you." Hansel said as he talked to Jessie then kissed her on the fore head.

"I think Jessie's going to be a witch hunter someday, maybe when she's older."

"so Gretel how did you sleep last night?"

"It was great Hansel, the best night I had." Gretel said as Hansel gave Gretel a stuffed bear and placed it in Jessie's blanket for her to sleep with "Hansel, can you get her up to her new room and wait for me? I really need to pee really bad."

"sure sis." Hansel said as he took Jessie from his sister's arms as she went to the bathroom and Hansel went upstairs to Jessie's new room witch he and Gretel did it all themselfs.

Then Gretel got upstairs from the bathroom and saw Hansel with Jessie ine the baby's room and then took the baby in her arms.

"she's all me Hansel, I had a feeling while she's in my stomach; I had a feeling she'll be all like me."

"I fought so too."

Then Gretel placed Jessie ine her crib and snuggled Jessie in the crib covers and lefted the room leaving Jessie alone to sleep.

When Hansel and Gretel were relaxing on the couch Gretel's stomach was all thin again likke before she was pregnant.

"I miss my pregnant me know." Gretel sighed.

"yeah I know, but I'm glad to have my thin sister again."

Few hours later Gretel and Hansel were alseep when they heard Jessie's cries so Hansel got up and changed her dipper then he got back to be.

"what was wrong Hansel?"

"Jessie needed her dipper changed." Hansel said to Gretel.

3 hours later Jessie started crying again so Gretel had to get Jessie and she knew that Jessie was hungry so she calmed her down held her in her arms and then sat on a rocking chair and did breast feeding with her 4 day old daughter she's being a great mom.

Some months later

Jessie was now is 7 months old and Mina had gone into labor on that day Hansel was in the room with her while Gretel was at outside Mina's room with Jessie was waiting about something to happen.

"what's taking so long?" Muriel asked.

"I don't know, Hansel is deilvering so it maybe a while." Gretel said then she and Muriel with Jessie heard cries Gretel and Muriel with Jessie ran into Mina's room and saw Mina and Hansel with their baby in Mina's arms Gretel got closer to see the baby with Jessie in her arms.

"Jessie, me and Hansel want you to meet your couisn Mavis." Gretel said as she saw Mavis was all Mina.

"Mavis, meet your couisn Jessie." Mina said as Jessie and Mavis loved each other very much.

the end


End file.
